


Alone time

by Themoonismozzerella



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, poor baby yata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonismozzerella/pseuds/Themoonismozzerella
Summary: Tatara and Izumo spend some alone time together....





	Alone time

Izumo was growing tired of all tatara’s whining today. it was always “i’m gonna die here kusanagi-san!” or “kusanagi-san I can’t mop if I'm melted into a puddle! (At least he knew one good way to shut him up)  
Izumo beheld tatara’s thin frame illuminated by the summer sun beaming through the window, wiping sweat from his forehead with a soft sigh before strolling over to the bar counter Izumo was leaning on, sitting down on one of the bar stools tatara peered up at izumo inquisitively,  
Izumo reaches over and lifts tatara’s chin with his thumb, softly caressing him with his gaze, and then with his hands  
“what’s been on your mind lately hmm?” inquired Izumo in an alluring tone  
“mostly you” tatara answered gently draping his arms around Izumo’s broad shoulders, izumo momentarily let go of tatara to walk around the other side of the bar counter towards tatara as he swiveled around in the bar stool he was sitting on and stood up to face Izumo.  
“can’t say I haven’t been thinkin’ about you either” izumo purred winding his arms around Tatara’s waist,  
tatara reached up to fondle the sides of his face as Izumo tenderly kissed his lips, moving downwards kissing along his jawline. They both simultaneously took a step backwards as Izumo lowered Tatara down on top of the bar counter, one arm still wrapped around his waist while the other interlocked the Tatara’s hand, the hand that was around his waist came up to tilt his jaw upwards so he could lovingly kiss along his neck as Tatara breathlessly giggled  
He gushed “It’s been so long since we’ve had time alone together like this”  
The door bursted open unexpectedly as a young redhead unknowingly trudged through the doors  
“Anybody her-“  
His eyes wandered over to the spot where Izumo and Tatara were frozen in place in a very intimate position.  
“i-I ah um s-sorry for in-inter-“ Yata squeaked as he covered his virgin eyes  
“Welcome back Yata-Chan!” Tatara innocently exclaimed  
Yata looked like he was about to keel over in pure horror


End file.
